Filling The Emptiness
by moshyman
Summary: I had wanted to fill an emptiness inside of me but there are no other kangaroos...no one will argue with free sex...started to fill my belly...I looked nine months pregnant
1. Chapter 1

I was walking thru the jungle of nule as I do every day. I've been troubled the last few months. I had wanted to fill an emptiness inside of me for some time but there aren't any other kangaroos in the jungle so what was there to do? "Damn" I said to myself, "what should I do?"As I thought, I realized that I didn't want to have the father be any exact person because I didn't want a lovey dovey husband, so I devised a plan.

After a while I had a great plan thought out. I would go around to a number of men in the jungle who were single and have a little fun with each. I wouldn't know the father and neither would anyone ells. "Its not like anyone will argue with free sex" I thought "Its genius!".  
As I went around the jungle I didn't realize just how many single men there were. I could only handle about three to four a day what with all the walking I had to do not to mention pleasuring each of them. The only problem was they would blow their load in only a few thrusts and they never gave me that much. I'd only done it for two days but it was exosting. "I have to find a guy who can turn me on, not the other way around" I complained.

That's when I saw him. "Horton...would he?" I questioned myself. Me and Horton never really saw eye to eye and usualy I was the angry one. I was worried he wouldn't help me. I slowly walked to the edge of the stream that he was in until he noticed me. "Hey there Jane" he said in his usual happy voice. "Hi" I replied. "What wrong?"Horton wondered. "Nothings wrong I just wanted to ask you for a favore". "I'd be glad to help any way I can." "Alright well you seed, um..." I started hesitantly. "Yes?" "Well I've had this problem for a while and I think you could help me with it." "of course I will, just tell me what you need."  
I then spent about ten minutes telling him why I needed him and what my plan was, leaving out the parts where I had mated with a fair amount of other men and only said a few. I needed him and he realised that I really needed what I was asking for and agreed. "On one condition." "Whats that?" I aked. "You have to let me do all the work, ok?" "ok" I agreed uncertain why he asked that.  
"You wana start now?" I asked. "Let's find a shady spot to start." answerd Horton. We walked a while till we found a small clearing in the middle of a dense brush. "Perfect" I exclaimed. I looked over at Horton and he said "well, you wana do this on your hands and knees?" "Sure" I replied.  
I got down and look back and was surprised by how huge his manhood was. "Holy crap It's nearly as long as my arm and is and inch and a half thicker" I noticed. I was driping wet now and he realised it. As he moved the tip across my folds I groand. "Stop messing with me and put it in!" I yelled. He smiled and said "I'll start slow". He started to press the head of his shaft inside me. She graond louder was hard adjusting to his size, it hurt but it also felt so good. "I can't believe that thing can even fit inside me" I thought. He pushed even further in, he had about six inches in and I winced as he presed even further. Horton noticed this and asked " are you ok?" "Ya i'm fine." "Ok then." He had a full ten inches in and he stoped. He was pushing up against my cervix.  
He couldn't go any further so he pulled back slowly then thrusted forward at an even pace and as he did this I cried in exstasy. He continued this and I grew even more aroused. "Faster!" I yelled at him. So he did. He was thrusting faster now and I was loving every second of it. It no longer hurt and was now all pleasure. "More, more!" He was raming me hard and as he continued this I started screaming uncontrolably. "keep going this is amazing" I exclaimed.  
Thats when I felt it. my cervix gave way a little during one of his hard thrusts. "Harder! Harder!" I yelled at him. He did so and slamed into me with full force pushing into me hard, his entire length sunck into me. I felt his head enter my womb and yelled "Your in my womb!" He could no longer pull as far out but that didn't stop him he kept slaming his balls against my hips. I was spazaming around his rod as he humped me. I was having trouble staying balanced through the spazums and the pleasure foging my mind.  
I was nearing my climax and thats when he yelled " I'm gona cum!" One last powerful thrust that pushed me over the edge. "I'm cuming!" I screamed as I arched my back and my juices soaked his cock. That must have pushed him over the edge as well. He too yelled "I'm cuming!" I brased myself for him. He erupted inside of my hot juises quickly started to fill my belly and it started to bulge with his seed. He emptied his balls inside of me for a few minutes. When he was done I slumped to the ground I was exosted and could no longer stand so I layed down. He pulled his member out of me and layed down next to me and we both slept.  
When I awoke I sat up and felt his semen sloshing inside me. It was so warm and I loved it. When I looked at my swollen belly I was surprised, It looked like I was nine months pregnant. I layed against Horton's side and just rubbed my belly.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the continuation to my first story. I appreciate any and all comments. Hope you all enjoy!  
When I awoke again my belly had shrunk to half the size it was. Now I was sitting in a puddle of Hortons cum. That's when I realized Horton was awake. "Good morning" he said. "Morning" I replied. I tried to stand but couldn't my legs were week and my belly as heavy so I just sat back down next to him. "Your looking a bit empty again" he joked. "We could fix that" I replied. A smile crossed his face, "alright then." He picked me up and placed me on his stomach as he lay on his back.

I heaved my self up onto his member and started to slide it into me. As I slide down I groaned loudly. He was stretching me to my limits. Pushing his member into me was a lot easier due to his juices running threw my passages as my belly emptied. I had slid onto his shaft until it hit my cervix When it did I stood up just until his head was the only part of him inside me then I slammed down as hard as I could forcing is rod deep in my womb. I cried in ecstasy. "Oh Horton I love this!"

I stood then fell in a wonderful rhythm. As I did I started gasping and groaning, He had such a large rod. My groans grew louder as I moved faster. His shaft was tingling every nerve in my body. I could feel every movement of his rod as I went. I was bouncing quickly now and I loved the feeling of his cum sloshing inside my womb. I couldn't go any faster so he started thrusting up as I dropped down. This multiplied my pleasure. I could no longer contain myself and started yelling at him "faster! Faster!" We were moving at great speeds and in a rhythm. He was smashing into my with such force and I was slamming down as hard as I could.

Within minutes I felt my orgasm rising I screamed "Im gona cum!" "Me to he yelled." After one final thrust we climaxed at the same time. My juices coated his cock as he shot his load inside my womb again. My belly started to distend and within minutes I was as big as before but it didn't stop. He shot his seed inside me for a while more I was almost double the size of before and starting to get concerned when he final slowed then stopped.

I looked down to see that I looked nearly as big as a pregnant woman carrying twins. It felt amazing better than it had before. He lifted me of him, with some trouble might I add, until I was next to him again. "You look so amazing" he exclaimed. I think I might have been blushing, "thanks I replied." I stood and turned to look at him. "Thanks you for all your help, I really enjoyed it." "Glad I could help and I enjoyed you too." with that I turned and walked away. It was hard to move with the amount of his semen inside me but I enjoyed the sloshing and the heat inside me.

Several months later I ran into him again. "Hey Horton." "Hi Jane, your looking great. I looked down and rubbed my nine month pregnant belly. "Man your so big are you carrying twins?" I nodded at him "they give me such joy" I cooed as I rubbed my bulging belly.


End file.
